Deal with it
by Kyuubi-luver-221306
Summary: Naruto and Naruko start highschool. But with these two nothing is ever going to be normal. Pairing undecided readers decides. Author will have them interact with all of the pairings options. Readers decide what the final pairing is. Male/Naruto Male/Naruko
1. Konoha High

DEAL WITH IT

Well. Here we go guys! Just read and tell me what you think, it's all I need to know how to keep going. Lets dive in shall we?

"Naruto." - Talking

_'Naruko'_ - Thinking

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naru..move your ass over, you're squishing me." mumbled the blond male. Pushing on his sisters stomach lightly to turn her over to her side of their bed. Groaning sleepily he tossed the long silky tendrils of hair scattering his face away from him.

"Fuck off" replied the female. Moving anyways, she grabbed the side of her pillow and adjusted her position to her side by the edge of the bed away from her whining brother. "We seriously need a bigger bed. We don't fit anymore." she moaned. "Im tired of feeling your morning wood every morning honey."

"Oh please, like your tits in my face every morning is any better" rolling his eyes, he turned around facing his sister and sighed heavily. They really should get a bigger bed.

"Shut up.." she mumbled. "Ne..otouto.. you know I love you right?" she spoke softly, opening her eyes to stare into his brothers eyes she smiled. Gripping his hands in her own she pulled on them slightly and tugged her dear brother closer.

"Mmm..love you too Naru.." smiling at his beloved sister. "Itsumo."

"Itsumo" she replied.

Ever since the incident where they lost their parents to the great fire in the Namikaze estate, they've always sought each other out for any and all problems, the two fight almost as much as they hug. Naruko, being two years older had brought it upon herself to take care of her darling otouto ever since.

Neither had had to work since the Namikaze family was a wealthy family back in the day and their godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya would have never let them. Even so, the two siblings decided they did not want to risk another attack for fear of losing each other so in turn did the logical thing and opted to live in a less extravagant home, a loft.

With a big open space, they never felt alone. Being able to see each other at all times comforted the two and the loft was the best decision they have made thus far in their opinion. The two siblings have never experienced a public school before, since they decided having their family teachers over everyday to teach them was more sensible. The teachers were handpicked by their godparents themselves who often visit the two siblings.

But this year, they decided amongst themselves to finally give in and experience a normal school life. Since Naruto was 15 and Naruko was 17, they would have to get separated in their classes. Though uncomfortable, the two siblings decided to try it out and see if having a normal life would be worth the try.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ahhh crap. Thats right. School starts today." groaned the male. Sitting up he pushed his sister off the bed with a shove from his foot.

"mm-shit!" she cried. "You know what Naruto, I'm not going to let you eat ramen for breakfast if you keep doing that." Shaking her head and pushing herself off the ground she readjusted her tank top to appropriately cover herself and shoved her hair into a bun.

"I call shower." he muttered sliding off the sheets and grabbing a towel from the cabinet. "Can you pack my bag for me sis? Thanks, love you!" walking briskly to the bathroom and locking the door hurriedly, he took off his boxers and hopped into the shower safe from his sisters' soon to come wrath. It's not his fault he got too tired playing games the whole night and forgot to do the one thing she asked him to do..

"huh? Wha-you brat! One job! You had one job!" she scolded, knowing her brother, he probably thought he was safe from her in the shower. And yeah sure, he was. For now. Smirking to herself she walked to the kitchen area and started preparing two bowls of ramen.

Finishing with breakfast she walked back to the bedroom area and rummaged around her brothers side of the place to look for his back pack. Once located she took the necessary supplies and gym clothes and shoved them in the orange backpack. Picking herself up from the floor and looking at the clock she bit her lip and made the decision to call off her shower and just get ready, '_might as well_' she thought, ' _meh, I took a shower last night anyways_'

Opening the closet and picking out her clothes she sat down and took her hair out of her bun and lovingly brushed her long, layered blonde hair. It was her pride to have such luscious hair and she smiled to herself thinking up all the different hairstyles she would be able to achieve.

Walking out the shower Naruto wrapped the pink towel around his waist. Glancing at the mirror he grinned to himself, '_Goddamn. You're gorgeous Naruto_.' And indeed he was. Though not muscular in a manly sense, his fit body and tan skin was a sight anyone can appreciate. But unfortunately, he was shorter than the average male, which resulted in teasing from his godfather. '_Im manly ok_!' He pouted to himself and walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of ramen, inhaling its heavenly scent.

SLAP

"Shiiiiit Neechaaaan!" he cried rubbing his rear end vigorously and wiping his chest from the ramen that spilled a little broth on it.

"How many times have I told you not to walk around in just a towel Naruto? It's improper. And uncouth. Teenage boys should not be walking around in a towel in a womans pre-"

"And teenage girls should not be walking around the house in just a tank top and their underwear." rolling his eyes at his sisters logic. "You're contradicting yourself again neechan."

"Sh-Shut up. Eat your ramen." huffing and turning to grab her bowl she ate her breakfast. "You better get ready quick, we only have around 15 minutes left." finished with her meal, she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

Slurping the last of his food and discarding the bowl into the dishwasher, he made his way to the closet. Taking his towel off, he wore his boxer briefs and grabbed dark skinny jeans along with a belt and a white printed tank top. He took his black chucks and slipped them on. He took his Believe necklace and his dog tag necklace and put both on. A quick glance to his sisters vanity mirror and he deemed himself appropriate. Walking to the mirror and taking his band bracelets and cufflink he put them on and mussed his hair to a messy, just got fucked real good, look. "Oh yeah. I look good."

"And you say i'm into myself." muttered Naruko coming up from behind him. "How do I look little brother?" she turned around and raked her messily curled hair with a smile. She was wearing an off the shoulder loose black longsleeve that reached her upper thighs with the word BLEACH on it in faded white. A long cross necklace dangling in between her covered chest. White denim shorts and black ankle length boots with heels and laces. "Good huh, I know, I look good" she smirked to her brother as she walked around him and put on her bracelets and her rings.

"I just realized how much we're alike Naru." Laughed the blonde boy.

Smiling to her brother's image in the mirror she focused on putting her earrings on and reached over to grab the lip gloss she recently bought. "Well little brother, are you ready to experience public school?"

she said reaching around her brother to grab her dark purse to put her lip gloss in the pocket of the designer bag.

"Uhh duh. I can finally get away from you!" he exclaimed, grinning widely and catching the back pack his sister tossed at his head.

"Oh please, you'll come looking for me before the end of first period and you know it." She smirked walking over to the door and grabbing the keys hanging from the door. "Can you grab my wallet on the counter pleeease?" Walking down the stairs and opening the door to their dark red almost black lamborghini. Hey. They had the money. Why not? Sliding into the seat she waited for her little brother while revving the engine.

Opening the car door, Naruto tossed the wallet at his sisters lap and buckled himself in. Reclining his chair and leaning back he took the shades hanging from his shirt and put them on smiling to himself as he looked at the rushing scenery out his window. He knew he was going to like today even if he had the sick feeling he usually gets when he separates from his sister, he would never tell it to her face but he really did depend on her sister, he took care of him since he was 7, '_That takes some effort_.' Pulling up to the school his sister parked the car into the lot and suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Naruto..I'm scared." biting her lip nervously.

"..I am too neechan.." I replied honestly. I looked at my sister in a worried glance and was surprised to see her smiling gently. "..What is it..?" I asked clenching my bag against my chest. She reached to tousle my hair and pecked me in the forehead.

"You're growing up so fast otouto..I'm scared you wont need me anymore once you get a taste of independence here." she whispered.

'_So that's why. My sister, my stupid, reckless beautiful sister was scared of me not needing her __anymore?' _Smiling he muttered, "Ne, Oneechan, you know I'll always be your little brother, I'll always need you" I grinned at her, my signature foxy grin. "So c'mon! Wont we be late if we stay here any longer?"

'_My brother, my cute, annoying, sweet handsome baby brother was finally growing up._' "Alright alright I'm going" I smiled shutting the door and locking it. Walking up to my brother I linked arms with him and walked to the office.

Walking out the door to the office, Naruko handed me my schedule. She looked at me and bit her lip. "Oh uh uh. NO. Don't. Even think about it neechan. Not here! Im a big boy now okay? I can walk to my class by myself!" She threw her arms around me and tightened her hold. Honestly. I don't know why guys like boobs. It suffocates me in my sleep and abuses me in hugs. I don't like it. "Naaaruuu not heeere."

"But but but my Otoutooo, my baby's growing up I don't want you to gooo" she cried. Now admittedly this was a little childish. (A lot.) She couldn't help it. Her brother had grown up to be such an attractive boy. She knew exactly how his classmates would react to him. With his cute, naive and unknowingly sexy appeal she knew he would be the source of his classmates' desires. Her brother had never been exposed to other people and she has kept him innocent for so long, she doesn't know how her baby will make it today!

"Hello? Earth to Naru?" he knew his sister was wacko. She had a worried far off look in her eyes that he couldn't help but laugh at. "Aha, Neechan, were gonna be late!" he smiled at how it didn't even look like she heard him. Kissing her cheek and gripping his backpack straps he left for his classroom.

"Room 2-A...hmm..2-C...2-B..aha! Room 2-A." Smiling at how easy he found his classroom he knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh well hello there! Are you the new student? Umm..Namikaze Naruto?" said the female in the business attire. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the boy. '_Wow. This kid ain't lasting for very long.' _

"Mmhm! That's me!" He chirped smiling happily at the teacher. "Are you Ms. Reichi?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'_Nope. Definitely not gonna make it._' she smiled at the boy "Wait right here honey, I'm going to introduce you to the class okay? It wont take long." After quieting the class down she poked her head back out the door and motioned for the boy to come in. "Come on in honey, and once inside, introduce yourself to the class."

Walking in hesitantly, Naruto looked up and smiled shyly, "Umm.. heh Hi there." Unknowingly flashing a charming smile he stood at the front of the class flushing an attractive shade of red, "M-My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Im 15 years old, 5'4. Favorite color is orange and red. I like Ramen, frogs and my elder sister. I don't have a lot of things I don't like..and uhh yeah, I think thats it." he giggled and flashed his signature foxy grin. Looking to the teacher for confirmation he waited till she pointed to a seat open near the back of the classroom the seat was in the second to last row at the end and right in the middle of the 5 rows of the class. Thinking nothing of it, he took a seat and put his backpack down.

* * *

'_Hn. A new student huh, I swear to god, if it's a girl I'm going to shoot myself. I cant take anymore of "sasuke-kun" this "Sasuke-kun" that from brainless females that seem to go into an epileptic seizure just when I glance at them.' _

The student walked in and smiled shyly. '_Whoa..so it's a guy huh, well its about damn time, there seems to be no guys that I actually want to hit on in this school_.' The boy laughed and started his introduction. '_Damn..he looks good, these stupid fan girls wonder why I swing for the other team.. Look at this gorgeous kid right here, prime example as to why im gay_.' He flashed a grin. '_Fuck. That's fucking sex on legs right there. Shiiit calm down Sasuke, You're an Uchiha. Keep your composure. Breathe_.' The boy walks towards his direction into the empty seat behind him. '_Damn. He even walks like it. Look at that ass..Yup. Best. School year. Ever.'_

* * *

'_Did I seriously forget a pencil. Seriously? Oh no wait. Naru! Naru forgot to pack a pencil! Neeeeechaaaaan!'_ He looked around him and settled for asking the red head on his right. "Umm hi, excuse me, I'm so sorry but I forgot to bring a pencil, do you by chance have an extra one?" grinning sheepishly.

"..." The red head blinked and the pencil at his hand. "Here." Handing the pencil to the blondes hand.

"You can keep it too." He smirked. Most people found his smirk scary, dangerous evil, what with his blood red hair, Teal eyes rimmed with eyeliner, he was a little menacing to say the least. But he was also really attractive, handsome dark and dangerous.

Blushing vigorously Naruto took the pencil from the male and ducked his head. '_He's_ _really hot_..' Glancing back up he stuttered "Um..T-thanks, I owe you one!" smiling up at the boy. 'Oh geez, "I owe you one!" 'I_m so lame. He probably thinks I'm so weird. Stupid. Stupid_.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down onto the paper he was to finish.

Gaara turned around to face the front and ducked his head, a faint blush creeping up his neck. '_He's..really cute._.' Maybe this year things will be better. Turning to face the boy again, "No problem. I'm Gaara by the way." he muttered.

"N-nice to meet you Gaara. Im Naruto! Oh ah..you probably know..because I just..yeah.. um.." Blushing brightly he looked anywhere but at the red heads direction. '_I hate my life._'

Chuckling, Gaara smiled at the boy who seemed to have made it his mission to look at anything besides him. The boy was blushing profusely. '_I dont think he knows how cute he looks right now._.' he thought to himself. "Hey uh Naruto, whats your schedule? We might have a few classes together. I'll be happy to show you around." smirking he thought to himself, '_The predator had found his prey_.'

* * *

" Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. Just call me Naru. 17 years old. And currently single. My favorite colors are red and orange. I like ramen, clothes, my hair, and my cute baby brother Naruto. I hate useless girls. So if you're a fan girl, watch out. That should be it I think." She smirked at the dumbfounded teacher. "Well Mr. Soichi? Where am I sitting?"

The teacher regained his composure and cleared his throat. The girl had walked into the room smiled at him and winked, mouthing 'new student' and proceeded to introduce herself to the class. She stood proudly at the front of the class shoulders back head held high, a hand on her hip. "Um..Ms. Namikaze.. Would you please sit next to Mitarashi san? Anko, raise your hand please?" A well manicured hand was raised in the air.

"Right here Naru, I have a feeling we'll get along nicely" Smirked the purple haired female. She had a big bust in a strapless tube top with jeans and heeled boots. A tan colored trench coat draped across her shoulders. Her hair was short and styled and her lip was pierced.

Walking to her newly assigned seat she grinned at her seatmate that had introduced herself. Walking by the seats she glanced at the seat on her other side and noticed a guy with long hair tied in a pony tail by his neck, he opened his eyes and smirked. Sitting down she put her bag away and looked back toward him, he winked at her and had the gall to smirk seductively, '_Not that I think he's sexy or anything._' she blushed and gave him a fierce scowl, shaking her head, she turns around to her seat mate that had introduced herself. "Namikaze Naru, pleasure to meet you." she sad smirking at the female. The girl smiled a devious little smile. Grinning dangerously she says.

"Welcome to Konoha High."


	2. Gym Class

DEAL WITH IT

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Previously..._

"_Welcome to Konoha High" _

Riiiiiiiiinng

"Alright class, that's it for today. I want you all to make sure you read chapters 2 and 3. There will be a check for understanding quiz tomorrow, so make sure you all know the content." Grabbing the eraser he erased the different diagrams and charts. Turning around he explained, "If you don't have the Biology textbook make sure to stop by the library after school and get your required textbooks." Glancing around the class he nodded affirmatively, "Class dismissed."

"uhmm.. Mitarashi-san, do you happen to know by chance where the gym is?" Turning to her seatmate, Naruko bit her lip, "Actually do you happen to know where any of these classrooms are?" gesturing to her schedule in hand.

"Naru. I just told you three minutes ago to call me Anko. Sugar, you can't always be so polite. Here give it here," grabbing the sheet from the girl she scanned the content and smirked. "Well lookie here, you're in luck honey. You have all my classes except for one! How convenient is that right?"

"Seriously?! Oh thank god." Wiping her forehead dramatically she grinned at the female next to her still gazing at her schedule. "Ne, Anko, how long is the passing period anyways? Shouldn't we be on our way to PE?" she spoke nervously, "Err I mean, that's how it is in high school right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah well, considering the gym is literally two doors down, we don't necessarily have to rush getting there you know?" She smiled widely at her newly made friend. "Passing period is around 7 minutes sugar, just like any normal high school..?"

"Oh..um, pfft, I knew that.." standing up from her seat, she grabbed her purse and raked her hair, turning around to her friend, she asks "Umm.. Anko? Can we stop by classroom 2-A for a quick second? I'll introduce you to my cute little otouto!"

Standing up, the girl tossed her bag to her shoulder and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Let me meet this cute little fox you keep talking 'bout yeah? Grinning at her friend behind her, she pulled her insistently to the door, "C'mon Naru, let's gooo"

"Alright, alright" she chuckled, "Just don't bite Anko, he's a bit sensitive."

"Oww..." Rubbing his head furiously he looked up from his position on the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" apologizing profusely to the raven underneath him.

"Uhmm.. Naruto.. maybe it'll help if you get up from him..?" Gaara informed hesitantly, "You're kinda on him.."

"Huh? Oh! Shit! Sorry! Sorry!" Clambering up from the male he realized he was actually straddling the poor guy on the floor. "Hey uh, sorry about that man, uhm.."

"It's cool, really." the male muttered. Glancing up he smirked lopsidedly, "It's really no big deal, see?" motioning to his hands, "No bruises."

"But I shouldn't have knocked into you in the first place!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let me make it up to you!" Waving his hands in the guys face he smiled sheepishly.

Eyes going cross eyed from watching the blonde's hand wave back and forth he grabbed the hands and smiled over them, "Hey, it's cool Naruto, don't worry about it kay?" he paused in thought, "Actually, now that I think about it.." dropping the still hands he smiled, "Why don't you and I trade schedules, maybe we have a few classes together?"

"Wha? Oh. Uhhm sure!" Turning around to the forgotten red head he grinned, " Ne, Gaara, can you pass me my schedule?"

"..here.." muttered the red head, handing the sheet of paper to the blondes awaiting hands. "I'm going to my 2nd period Naruto. I'll see you in 3rd.." he turned sharply and brushed past the raven making sure to bump shoulders with him.

"Huh? Oh.. uhh, yeah! See you Gaara! Aha.." he smiled, confusion etched in his face, "D-did I do something..?"

"I think he's just sad he couldn't spend more time with you Naruto." Smirked the raven, "My names Sasuke by the way, Sasuke Uchiha." he smiled serenely at the blonde, "And it looks like we have around 4 classes together including 2nd ." Smirking victoriously, he reached for the blonde's hand. "Gaara's just upset because he couldn't spend time with our cute new student."

Naruto flushed a dark shade of red and looked away from the mysterious boy, "T-thanks Sas-Sasuke.. uhmm, but I really do take offense to being called cute." he smirked and scowled jokingly at the boy. "O-or is it because you're trying to flirt with me?" He attempted, trying to make his voice sound mocking but failing. Sounding more like he was actually fine with it.

'_Oh? What's this? Kitty wants to play? Hn. How cute._' "Hmm.. Maybe I am, how could I not when our new students so..hot." He smirked and gave the blonde a smoldering gaze, lowering his voice to a husky tone he continued, "Naruto, since we're going to be spending lots of time together...we should start to get to know each other hmm?" the raven sauntered closer to the blonde grabbing the two desks on both sides of the frightened male. Leaning his head close to the blonde he smirked "Want to get to know me Naruto?"

"I uh..uhm.. Sa-sasuke you uhmm.. I uhh..S-sure! But uhh, we have to get to our next class right? Aha right! L-lets go then!" Blushing furiously he brushed past the boy and ran out the door only to get his head jammed in between bouncy breasts.

"Whoa! What the fuck do you think you're- Oh! Otouto! I knew you were going to come running to me after first period!" wrapping her arms around her brothers head she hugged her obviously-sister-deprived brother. "Oh honey, if you wanted to go home, you could have just told me!"

"N-neechan! Cant!..Breathe!..mmphm" gasped the blonde boy. '_I really do hate boobs_.'

"Aww, you know sissy just can't help but smother her wittle baby brudder with her lub" reverting back to talking to her brother like a baby. Never noticing a tall male coming to a stop right behind her. "Aw c'mere baby bro, my cute little bab-" whipping around she almost gasped as she came face to chest to the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

"Well hello to you to Naruko." smirked the tall raven. "Miss me that much already?" he looped his arms around her waist as tugged her closer, he chuckled. "Am I that irresistible?"

"F-fuck off Uchiha! I-in your dreams, get you hands off me perv!" stammered a tomato red Naru, raising a hand to cover her face she glared furiously over to the raven, "Why the hell are you here anyway?" she sneered, "Come to stare at me more?"

'_Why the hell do I feel like someones staring at me._' One glance to her right and it was exactly what was happening. The guy to her left was practically stripping her with his eyes! Huffing to herself she turned to face him, "Excuse me. But would you please look at someone else? It's irritating to be stared at by some weirdo who obviously doesn't get enough sleep." gesturing to the lines on his face underneath his eyes. "Sorry bud, you can look all you want but you can't touch, so just give up." she smirked. '_Ha. I showed him hehehe_'

'_Ooh, a feisty one hmm? I always loved a challenge' _smirking to himself, he smirked winningly at the female. "Itachi. My name's Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." he smirked snaking his hand to her thigh underneath the desk. Since they were in Biology, their desks were just one slab of dark material that easily fit 3 students. Therefore, hiding whatever was going on underneath. Hearing the blonde gasp he smiled to himself.

"Wh-what the fuck do you think you're doing Uchiha?!" she whispered venomously. Grabbing his hand that made itself comfortable on her thigh she shoved it off and glared her fiercest towards the tall raven. "What the hell are you trying to pull?!" She glanced to her other side and cursed to herself and scowled at her useless friend sleeping on the desk.

"Gomen Naru-chan, you just have such lovely legs, I couldn't help but notice." propping his head on his closed fist on the desk, he smiled sweetly towards the female. "You're a very attractive woman Naruko, I'd think by now you would be used to this."

"Wouldn't you like to know." she sneered, '_This perv actually thinks I liked that?' _"Listen, if you try something like that again, just to let you know, you might not have any balls afterwards." She warned. She turned around to face the front of the class and ignored his stare throughout the whole class. '_Geez... this guy doesn't let up does he.. This is gonna be a long school year..'_

"Actually, he's not." a voice coming from the classroom informed, "What do you want Aniki." Sasuke muttered, making his way to where they were at, right outside the classroom door. He glanced at Naruto who had his face to the side still blushing mad he gave him a saucy grin. H was rewarded with a hot to face his brother and this woman who he had ensnared with his arms, he continued. "I don't need to be taken to 2nd period Itachi, I'm not 7."

Gripping even tighter to Naruko, the tall raven replied, "Well considering the next class is the only class we have together, I figured, why not walk with my dear little brother?" looking down at the struggling female in his arms, "Ne, Naruko, you were here to do the same with your cute little brother right?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I was. Till' some creep pulled me aside to harass me." glaring fiercely, she gave one mighty shove to the tall mans chest and freed herself from the embrace. Turning to face her otouto she muttered, "C'mon Naru, let's ditch these weirdos." Grabbing his hand and walking away.

"N-neechan! You don't even know what class I have next!" exclaimed the boy. Frantically trying to adjust his legs to her speed.

"What? Silly little brother," she laughed "of course I'd know what your next class is. It's the only one we have together!" she smiled back to him, "Now c'mon. We've wasted enough time as it is playing with those two dweebs back there." blushing lightly. She pushed his brother into the boys locker room.

"Hey..Where'd Anko go?"

"For the last fucking time Ibiki. I am not. Going to date you. Get over it." muttered a purple haired girl stuck in between a body and a locker. Getting shoved into a locker separating her from her newly found best friend, was not something she enjoyed. Especially when she was being harassed by her childhood friend Morino Ibiki. '_This is just not my day'_ she mused. '_Naruuuuu_'

"Aaachooo!"

"Neechan, you ok?"

"sniff. Yeah m'fine, just sneezed." Murmured the blonde female standing by the bleachers. She was wearing the standard girls athletic uniform. Red bloomers with a white T-shirt and sneakers. Boys were staring left and right, honestly who wouldn't? From the long lean legs, to the curvaceous body, perfect C cup breasts, Long hair arranged into a perfect ponytail, the blonde female was a goddess amongst the women in the school. The boy next to her was another sight to see. Wearing the traditional red basketball shorts and thin white shirt, he was still attractive. The thin fabric clinging to his lean muscles, his hair mussed up, necklaces over the shirt, he looked like a model.

"Geez..do they always stare at new kids like this.. Naru.. I think we should go over there.." muttered the uncomfortable boy. Grabbing his sisters hand, he pulled her towards the teacher and the huddle of students listening to him.

"Alright kids! Name's coach Shinta. Remember it. Split off into different sports for today. The choices are Basketball, Soccer, Volleyball, Track, and Weights." nodding in satisfaction, he clipped his clipboard and strutted back to his office. "Come to me if anyone has any questions or if some stupid kid gets hurt." muttering over his shoulder.

"Ne, ne, otouto, want to go play volleyball? Huh? You and me against two others?" mentioned the overexcited naruko, grinning at her brother, "C'mooon let's do it~"

Chuckling lightly he took his sisters hand and tugged at her to come along, "Alright, lets go then. Let's beat them up!" Running over to the sand volleyball courts.

"Sasu-chaaan why don't we go play with our pets over by the volleyball courts?"

"Hn."

"Alright little brother, i'll take that unidentifiable noise as a yes. Let's goo"

"Hn."

"Wha- you guys again?" shrieked the male blonde, "You just don't give up do you?" Ducking underneath the net over to their side, he pointed threateningly at the two brothers.

"Now, now Naruto, what happened to that cute little boy I was talking to earlier?" smirked the duck-haired raven. "Didn't you wanna play with me to get to know me?" he teased.

"N-no! G-get real teme, no one would want to get to know you." huffed the irate blonde.

Walking closer to male he smiled, "Oh Naruto, my little fox, you just love to rile me up don't you?" smirking he drifted closer until he was right in front of the blonde. "C'mon now, don't you wanna play with me?"

"Back the fuck up creep! You just met me and you keep hitting on me!" yelled the now livid blonde. "Do you even know if I like guys?" Shaking the raven's hand away from his arm he continued, "Maybe I like tits over dicks huh? Ever thought of that?"

"Oh please little brother, anyone can tell you're gay at first glance." Naruko laughed. "You're too feminine to be straight otouto." shrugged the female.

"S-shut the fuck up Naru! No one asked you!" blushed the male. He flipped off his sister and turned to glare at the raven in front of him. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." He glared.

"Keep dreaming otouto! It could be raining pussy everywhere and you'd still get hit with a dick." cackled the female blonde.

"N-Naru!" blushed the blonde boy. Scowling furiously towards his sister. "Y-you can't just fucking say that!" flushing in embarrassment.

"What a vulgar mouth you have Naruto," he smirked, eyebrows raised. Composing his face into a more sultry look he leaned close to the boys ear, "Want me to cleanse it?" he whispered throatily.

"W-what? N-no! J-ust get the fuck off of me jerk!" red faced and bothered the blonde male shoved the intruding raven away and joined his sister on their side of the court.

THWAP

"Ooow Narutooo what was that fooor?" moaned the female blonde, rubbing the back of her head.

"You-" he pointed at her, "You know what that was for."

"hah..haah..Naru, take the back row.." panted the blonde male. Gesturing with his head to the back of the court. "I wanna hit it right at their face..arrogant pricks." he gasped.

The volleyball match has attracted an audience that soon surrounded the two teams. They were at a tie at the moment. A close game of 20-20. The first one to get to 25 wins the game. Both teams had never sweat this much before and the heat was, apparently, unbearable. ( a/n: Not really. I just had to make an excuse to enable them to take their clothes off.. I REGRET NOTHING. ) Naruko, unable to stay in her soaked shirt, took it off, leaving her in her sports bra and bloomers. Naruto took his shirt off as well, showing off his light muscles, lean and fit, a swimmers body, his shorts riding low on his hips showing off his attractive hips. The sweat running down both bodies didn't go unnoticed by their opponents.

'_God damn. This is torture. Look at those abs..though mine's much better, more defined, his is perfectly lean, a body worthy of someone who was meant to be with me._' drooled the younger Uchiha. He himself was shirtless, ending a few fangirls' lives.

'_Well shit..You had to take your shirt off Naru.. now these guys are staring at your...perfect..body..unf. What the hell. I've had models in my bed before, why is she affecting me like this again? Oh yeah. She has a rocking hot body. No inch of fat anywhere whatsoever on her body. Damn. Such long flawless legs and the sweat dripping down to her breasts. Christ. This sucks. What if I get a boner._.' sweat dropped the tall male. "Sasuke. Let's finish this. I don't think I can last any longer like this." glancing at his brother, he noticed the slight drool out his brother's mouth. Turning his gaze onto the younger blonde he could definitely see what his brother was lusting over. He was pretty delectable, too bad he's as straight as can be. "I see you're not either...alright ..here we go."

"Alright kids! 5 minutes till the bell! Get your asses in the shower! You all stink!" hollered the irate coach. Pointing wildly to the shower areas. Kids bulldozed each other to get into the locker rooms, sweaty bodies filed his vision. '_I hate my job..._' as he hastily plugged his nose.

"Whooohoo! Narutooo we won!" taking her brother's head and pulled him close. "I told you we can beat them!" laughing loudly while she poked her tongue out at the two dark haired brothers. "Beat that Uchiha twerps." Grabbing her brothers hand she turned and lead him towards the locker rooms.

Chuckling in amusement Naruto hooked his arms around her sisters waist and pumped his free hand in the air. "Who're the best siblings ever?!" he looked at his sister excitedly, copying his pose, they both yelled to the skies.

"We aree!" she laughed.

"Namikaze sibs for liiiife~!"

"Aniki.."

"I know Sasuke."

"But-"

"I know."

"It's not fair.."

"Just wipe your nose with this.." handing the younger raven an already used bloodstained tissue.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" shrieked the blonde female. Feeling hands grope at her breasts from behind, she couldn't necessarily not scream. "A-anko! Wh-what are you doing?" turning around to face her friend she covered her chest scandalously. "A-and where have you been?!"

"Oh c'mon now Naru, you're an independent woman," she laughed. "I know so myself." the purple haired girl smirked. "You don't need me everywhere." she laughed throwing her back. "Besides, I snuck out and made out with a senior in the janitors closet!" she smiled unashamed.

"Y-you what!" the blonde widened her eyes "Who?" grinning curiously. Turning around to grab her towel and wrapping it around her body.

"Well, I doubt you know him, considering you're new here and all.." she smirked proudly. "But it's this senior who's actually been coming after me for years." Handing the blonde her underwear and clothes from the locker and siting on the bench.

"Oh my, I never knew you were so bold Anko." she giggled. Grabbing the underwear and dropping the towel to put on her pink lacy panties and hook on her matching bra. "Maa maa, I'm so jealous, you're so cool about everything!" Reaching for her clothes, and shrugging it on, she turned and smiled at her friend.

"Wow kid, you've got a pretty rocking body!" laughed the older girl. "Not as good as me though!" she chuckled cupping her DD boobs. "All the men come to my yard for milkshakes you know." winking at her blonde friend.

"Huh? Wait..why?" asked the blonde, running a hand through her hair she looked to her friend in confusion, "Do you make them milkshakes or something?" she frowned, "You better make me some tomorrow then, I'll be expecting one tomorrow" she smiled and turned to leave the locker room, her friend in tow.

"A-are you serious?" she sighed exhausted, "Whatever you say Naru." rolling her eyes.

"Gaara!" exclaimed the smiling boy. "You came to pick me up from PE?" hugging his red head friend excitedly, "That's so sweet!" he cooed.

"Yeah well, I figured I kind of left really rushed earlier, I thought I might pick you up just in case you got mad, you know?" he smiled rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. He couldn't stay with the Uchiha and Naruto when it was obvious the stupid prick was hitting on Naruto.

"Awww, Gaara you're the best ever!" hugging his friend fiercely he grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "C'mon, we have the rest of the day together!" smiling widely and pointing to the class they were to be at. "It's this one right? Classroom 2-B?"

Shocked and blushing the red head could only stammer out a soft spoken reply. "Y-yeah" Smiling wide he grasped the blondes hand tighter and lead the way. Looking back towards Naruto he smirked, "You're sitting next to me."

"Huh? Aha, of course I will" the blonde grinned back. "Ne ne, Gaara" he poked the red head in the back.

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

"..No."

Sooo, It's a good thing I rated this M since I'm a very vulgar writer ^_^' I didn't know myself that I was but it just came naturally to me hah.

Well, I'm just going to writing the first day then stopping till I see a few people actually liking this story and don't worry little chickadees the rest of the boys in the pairing I promised you will come into the picture very soon. I just need to establish how the relationships are at the moment, It's only the 2nd period guys! Don't fret, they'll meet the rest of their admirers verrry sooon.

Thanks a bunch lovelies(;


End file.
